Distintos Caminos, Un Mismo Destino
by SmellsLikeATeenSpirit
Summary: Todos tenemos un destino ya escrito, pero no nuestro camino, a este podemos elegirlo a nuestro gusto –aunque todos conduzcan al mismo lugar- yo realmente nunca creí en ello, el 'ver' te hace diferente... Pero tenía que conocerlo a él y a su extraña manía de acosarla –no solo físicamente, si es que me entienden- si no de recordarle las viejas historias que solía contarme mi madre.


**Título: Distintos caminos, un mismo destino.**

**Summary: Todos tenemos un destino ya escrito, pero no nuestro camino, a este podemos elegirlo a nuestro gusto –aunque todos conduzcan al mismo lugar- yo realmente nunca creí en ello, el 'ver' te hace diferente... Pero tenía que conocerlo a él y a su extraña manía de acosarla –no solo físicamente, si es que me entienden- si no de recordarle las viejas historias que solía contarme mi madre, aquellas que me hacían sentir diferente –de una buena manera claro está-**

**Prologo**

**Hello cold, cold world.**

-"Todos somos diferentes"- Siempre lo oyes de los demás –de tus padres más que nadie- todos somos distintos, es cierto, distintos tonos de piel, cuerpos, religiones y clases sociales son algunos ejemplos, la mayoría de las personas –por no decir todas- creen aceptarlo perfectamente, pero todos sabemos cuál es la cruda realidad 'los humanos temen de todo aquello que diferente' y tengo varios ejemplos de ellos como lo es el hecho de que antes los 'negros' eran esclavos o como antes se pensaba que la homosexualidad era alguna extraña enfermedad, la realidad es que cuando resaltas de aquel tumulto gris de personas mostrando quien eres de verdad solo te quedan dos opciones: disfrazarte de nuevo de gris y vivir una farsa de vida o armarte de valor y mostrarte como realmente eres sabiendo que como resultado serás rechazado, serás excluido por pensar diferente, por ser diferente... Pero esto solo ocurre hasta que te vuelves grande –si porque la grandeza ciega a los demás de aquellos _defectos_, por ejemplo a Einstein que en su época fue tachado de la sociedad, catalogado de demente y de loco hasta que salió a la luz su teoría de la relatividad y desde entonces es uno de los más grandes genios que se ha visto y como él hay muchos que han pasado al igual un mal rato.

Como yo que también soy diferente aunque nadie –excepto yo- sabe realmente porque, mis compañeros empezaron a notarlo en sexto de primaria cuando le dije a una niña que atara sus cordones o se caería de las escaleras ¿y a que no adivinan que paso? Ella no los ato y termino con un brazo fracturado –aunque ahora que lo veo se lo merecía-, falto dos días a clases pero tan pronto como regreso se encargó de contárselo a TODOS en el colegio y desde entonces todos me han catalogado de bruja, ¿lo sorpréndete? No me temen, pero yo a ellos sí, mis compañeros se encargan de hacerme la vida un total infierno y cada vez sus '_bromitas'_ se vuelven más y más pesadas, pero no todo puede ser tan malo ¿cierto? Hoy será mi último día de clases, me graduó dos años antes que los demás con solo dieciséis años de edad, el hecho de que realmente no tengo amigos me ayudo bastante a meter mi nariz en un libro por horas y horas ganándome esta recompensa.

-"Mocosa nuestro padre quiere saber si hoy vas a clases"- volteo y lo veo hay como siempre con aires de superioridad apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-"Si Touya, pero me voy caminando así que puedes decirle que ya se puede ir"- sin más... se va, él es mi hermanastro y a decir verdad no nos llevamos bien, pero tampoco mal, el simplemente es un alguien borroso en mi vida al igual que mi padre, aunque admito que a mi padre preferiría borrarlo de raíz, él fue, es y será el causante de uno de los dolores más grandes de mi vida –indirecta o directamente-… la muerte de mi madre.

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien este es el pequeño -super corto- prologo de la historia, subiré el primer capitulo el viernes 25 de julio, eh? que me falta... AH! SI claro, soy fanática de la música coreana y japonesa por ende me encantaría que si supiesen de canciones buenas me la dejasen en un review -aparte de comentar la historia por supuesto- y yo también voy a decirles de las que me traigan loca por el momento.

esta semana la cancion que les voy a recomendar es:

Overdose de EXO.

Sin mas me despido... Dejen reviews por favor :*


End file.
